<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's you I constantly long for by HEDAofWeird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333592">It's you I constantly long for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird'>HEDAofWeird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dickinson (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love, Marriage of Convenience, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened in my mind after the Opera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austin Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson &amp; Susan Gilbert Dickinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's you I constantly long for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii, it's been a while since I've been active on here but that isn't my fault. As a healthcare worker I've been constantly working and didn't have any free time to write. So I'm a bit rusty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of the opera. </p>
<p>Emily was so in awe of the mind blowing spectacle she just experienced. It was all so unbelievably beautiful. Adelaide May has such a divine voice. Emily was what one would describe as "shook". </p>
<p>Emily sat there trying to compose herself while catching her breath. Something or rather the thought of someone that popped up during the last performance made her feel all riled up and emotional. She needed to see this person and tell them what this Opera made her feel so she got up with determination and made her way over to them.</p>
<p>Meanwhile a few boots over..</p>
<p>"You can take the carriage back to the hotel." Sue's husband told her.</p>
<p>"Alone?" Sue asked a bit confused</p>
<p>"Or with whomever you like." Came Austin's venomous answer.</p>
<p>Emily just arrived  in time to hear her brother say that to her best friend and love of her life. She saw how the pain of that answer settled in Sue's eyes when Austin got up and made himself scarce.</p>
<p>Sue then turned to her side and saw Emily staring at her. </p>
<p>"How much of that have you heard?" Sue asked. The pain and disappointment evident in her voice.</p>
<p>"Uuuh, just the part where he said that he doesn't really care about your feelings." Emily answered a bit jokingly to lighten up the mood but she was feeling for her lover. The rejection, the hurt. She wanted to grab her and hug her but they were still in a crowded Opera hall.</p>
<p>"You know what. Since my husband suggested that I ride with whomever I want to our hotel, I'll take his word up on it." Sue said matter of factly while Emily just watched how she went through a series of emotions right in front of her until she settled on determination. Oh how she wanted to hold her so bad and tell her it's okay and that she loved her.</p>
<p>"Miss Dickinson would you like to accompany me back to my hotel and join me for a night cap?" Sue looked at Emily suggestively.</p>
<p>"Yeah?! I mean..Why of course Mrs Dickinson, I would like it very much to accompany you back to your hotel for a nightcap." She said in her most formal voice just in case people were listening in on their conversation.</p>
<p>They couldn't help but giggle like teenagers right after their word exchange.</p>
<p>"Wait but first I gotta find Vinny and tell her I'm not going home with them tonight"</p>
<p>"Yess, I'll wait at the side entrance inside the carriage, just climb in when you're ready. I have the feeling like I can't wait to be alone with you anymore." Sue's answered with a low voice and a glint in her eyes. Emily picked up on the hint , nodded and then scurried off to find her sister. A big smile adorning her features.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Emily found her sister and her fiance and told her about her plans for tonight. Vinny wasn't very interested in what her crazy sister was up to that night so she just waved her away with a mumble of "yeah yeah I'll make sure to notify mother and father. Now shoo." </p>
<p>Emily just rolled her eyes at her sister's behavior but turned around and  hurried back to the side entrance but not before running into her brother. </p>
<p>"Hi, Austin. Everything good with you and the new girls you adopted?" She asked as casually as she could manage. Austin just rolled his eyes and said " I'm not in the mood for a conversation with you tonight sister. So excuse me, I have a bottle of brandy with my name waiting for me at the nearest saloon." </p>
<p>"What about Sue?" Emily blurted out.</p>
<p>"What about her?" Austin asked aloof. "Aren't  you the one that knows everything about everyone sister?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, I'll be on my way now." And he turned around without further hesitation and just walked away.</p>
<p>Emily didn't know what got into her brother, he was most definitely acting strange but tonight wasn't the night to ponder on such thoughts. She just put it out of her mind and made her way to the carriage that was waiting for her.</p>
<p>She climbed in and as soon as the door shut behind her the carriage started moving and Sue pulled her close and crashed her lips against hers. Emily let out a surprised yelp that transitioned into a moan when she started melting into the kiss. Emily brought her hand up to cup Sue's face and started brushing her thumb against her cheek.</p>
<p>Suddenly her thumb was wet. Emily halted their makeout session and looked into Sue's eyes. It was a bit dark in the carriage but she could clearly see that her lover was crying. "Sue, you're crying. Why are you crying? Are you okay?" She asked a bit worried. </p>
<p>"I'm crying because I missed you. I missed us. I missed the feeling of your lips against mine. I missed the smell of your hair and the way you feel in my arms. I missed you so much Em." Sue whispered. </p>
<p>"Oh Sue darling, I missed you too. So much it hurts. You live right next door but it feels like miles away. I'm glad I can finally hold you in my arms again. I-I love you." Emily answered full of love and reassurance.</p>
<p>Sue smiled and pulled Emily in for another kiss. The kiss  expanded into something more heathed and intense. Sue started moving her hands all over Emily's body but she couldn't get a hold because of all the clothes. She sighed into the kiss,frustrated.</p>
<p>Emily broke the kiss again to ask what's wrong. "I want to touch you Emily, I want to feel you." I can't wait anymore." Sue answered frustrated.</p>
<p>"You can touch me Sue but not here, let's wait till we are at the hotel safely in your room. When we're there after a locked door I promise that you can do whatever you like and touch me wherever you want." Emily answered with a twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>"I can do anything I want?" Sue asked, a mischievous look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Anything you want." Emily confirmed matter of factly and crashed her lips against Sue's. </p>
<p>They kissed until they were literally going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. They just stared at each other, panting like crazy. When they both caught their breath again they just started laughing and giggling. </p>
<p>"Oh I missed you so much Sue. My darling, my heart and my everything."</p>
<p>Sue just smiled and brought her forehead to Emily's. They just sat there in comfortable silence just enjoying eachothers company.</p>
<p>The carriage cane to a halt. There was a knock on the door and the driver announced that they had arrived at the hotel. He opened the door for them and helped the two young women get out. </p>
<p>Sue and Emily made their way inside to the front desk. The man behind the desk recognized Sue first and welcomed her back. </p>
<p>"I see you brought a guest Mrs Dickinson." He observed.</p>
<p>"Ah yes Walter, this is my sister in law Emily Dickinson, she will join me for a drink in my room. Can you please arrange that there will be a bottle of your finest wine and 3 glasses be delivered? We have so much catching up to do while we wait for my husband to join us. He's been held up at the Opera and he suggested we went home before him." Sue explained casually.</p>
<p>"Ah yes Mrs Dickinson, that will be arranged. Have a good night and enjoy your stay." Walter nodded politely.</p>
<p>"Thank you Walter and you too have a good night." Sue thanked him and signaled for Emily to follow her and she smiled at Walter and gave him a small wave.</p>
<p>They took the stairs to the 1st floor where Sue and Austin suite was situated. Sue pulled out a key out her purse and opened the door. She gestured for Emily to get in. She went in after Emily and closed the door not before glancing down the hall. She didn't see anyone. She closed the door behind her. </p>
<p>Emily stood in the living area of the room. The place was huge and fabulous. Emily loved it. There was a lavish sofa and a coffee table. There was a dining area with a rather large dining table. The bedroom was concealed behind a set of double doors and had a bathroom attached to it.</p>
<p>Emily was busy looking around the room when there was a knock on the door. Sue opened it to reveal a man with a tray in his hand, a bottle of wine and the glasses on top of it. Sue let the man in so he could put the tray on the dining table and open the bottle. He wanted to pour some wine for them but Sue stopped him. "I'll do it, don't worry about it, thank you." He just nodded, turned around and left. When he was finally gone, she closed the door and locked it. She wasn't expecting anyone else tonight.</p>
<p>She went to look for Emily and found her in the bedroom, splayed out on the bed, lavishing in its soft feel and in awe of the sheer size of it. "Wow Sue, this is where you've been sleeping? Nice."</p>
<p>Sue just shook her head and smiled at Emily. Her Emily who was literally a child at heart. Her Emily that always made her feel things no one ever made her feel. Not even her husband Austin. Yes he was sweet and gentle and could be funny at times but her emotions towards him were always shallow. Her heart belonged to one person and one person only and that person was right now laying in the bed she shared with her husband not so long ago. </p>
<p>Suddenly Sue was stirred out of her thoughts by a Emily's sweet voice.</p>
<p>"Lay with me Sue." </p>
<p>Sue didn't need to be told twice, she practically jumped on the bed and positioned herself behind Emily. </p>
<p>"I really missed you Em." She whispered and kissed in the back of her neck.</p>
<p>They both let out a content sigh. Just them alone but together, happy and in love..<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my piece. I can make this story more interesting *wink wink* if you ask for it nicely. Overall have a nice time and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>